Ventures in Exile
by maru-shadow
Summary: Inspired by one Youtuber's versions of various Vocaloid songs, as well as others. The world is an odd place. That is something Gakupo had always been aware of, even before that which he served under, Princess Rin Kagamine, had painfully exiled him from their land. That was a year ago. Now, the servant has become a wanderer. Join him on his various Ventures in Exile.
1. Back at Square One

Ventures in Exile

A Vocaloid Fanfic

Written by Maru

Foreword

Please don't skip this.

Firstly, I don't even own A Vocaloid, much less it's entirety. At this point, the medium's been tossed around to various Brands, so I don't know who exactly to credit. However, I can attribute the main character, Gakupo Kamui, to Japanese Media Celebrity GACKT. With this being said, I don't plan on including a disclaimer to future chapters, since it's already been established that I own basically nothing but this particular series of documents.

And now, a bit of information on the work itself. This fanfic was inspired by this one guy I admire (after just one night of his videos, too!), who does amazing work with Gakupo's POWER Voicebank. Its name is xXMachiiXx. Be sure to look him up on YouTube. His Gakupo versions of the Of Evil series are amazing to me.

The chapters will be titled by the song that inspired the chapter in the following manner…

[Vocaloid]: [Song]

There's really no purpose for this besides showing you guys to look these songs up, as well as show you where my mind goes when I hear them! There will also be alternate titles, as official chapter names.

And now, let us be on with it.

Chapter One: Square One

Gakupo: Re_Birthday –Acoustic-

It's been a whole year…

I never expected to live this long after my exile. I probably expected to have died before this day, maybe five months after it all went down. Sitting in front of a fire in just my robes, aside from my right shoulder guard and shin plates, maybe resting on a fallen tree, I could have been asleep, then assassinated in my sleep. But thinking this way, I'm not giving myself much credit. I'm an aware warrior; I can handle the night just fine.

I remember when I didn't have to roam this cold land, passing by village after city after town. This land is very strange; There are many civilizations across this continent, and in others, even stranger. I rarely pay attention to my surroundings, though, in a sense. I only interact with others if I need to, like, say, taking up a room at an inn, or going for drinks at a bar and being initiated in absent chatter. I must seem cold to others.

Rin certainly seemed to think so growing up.

Looking back, Princess Kagamine was such an adoring child, and transitioned into adolescence fairly. She was maturing, becoming a leader, much to my Queen's liking. Ah, sorry. My late Queen, bless her courageous soul.

I often wonder how I came to be a servant to the royal house. I mean, when did I first meet Toshiko, and how had she come to the conclusion that, hey, this is a guy who deserves to carry out my every whim! …Not that I didn't enjoy it. In fact, I suppose I valued that position more than… Ohhh… Yeah, that's right, now I remember how we met.

Funny, I'm back to square one. Back then I was just a young samurai with no home or money to his name. Now, it's a bit better and a bit worse. Now, good ol' Gakupo Kamui has some coins to get by, but has been exiled from the home he'd cherished for about, say, half my life? Thinking about it that way, I'm a bit depressed…

But no. I can simply move on and live like a nomad. That's all I can do, really. Who would welcome me other than the current Princess? Well, no, scratch that, she wouldn't either. I have not the slightest iota what came over Rin, but she very well hated me the last time we were in a room together…

Granted, well, it was… the anniversary of Queen Toshiko's death.

I believe everyone under the royal house suffered from Toshiko's loss to sickness. Toshiko Kagamine was a strong ruler, a better ruler than our King, Ushio, even. Ushio was more of a businessman, and Toshiko was a brilliant strategist. Thus, they had run a sort of miniscule war on other civilizations, with surprisingly good results.

That isn't to say they were purely tyrannical rulers. Toshiko and Ushio were two of the best people I'd ever had the pleasure of being around. To start with Toshiko, she was a very vibrant woman up until she passed, kind and proud. I'm even starting to remember on how she had simply found me in an alleyway and invited me to serve her. Ushio, though far more reserved, was a respectable man for me, too, as well as a vastly powerful speaker and a great mathematician.

I had been indicted to the royal house a few years before Rin…well…for interest of self, uhm, happened. I didn't get to see…the actual birth, unfortunately…no, fortunately. I was told to stay out of the room, to guard it from curious outsiders. I may have blocked most of that day out of my memory. I'm…a tad prudent when it comes to…such subjects.

But yes, Rin was born, but with another child. The house hadn't expected twins. The king and queen had decided to name the extra child Len, so to create a humorous little naming dynamic for them. I'd like to say that the two of them were a good pair of little nobles… I'd like to, but I can't.

Okay, now I'm getting a bit depressed. I lie down on my back in a sort of recline, not exactly caring if the dirt would ruin my robes. The fire warms me, a warm I really needed as I look up at the night sky. Cloudy today. Hope it doesn't rain, that'd be pretty clichéd.

What was I thinking about? Oh yeah, the day that began a slow turn for the worse in the royal family.

This was actually the only thing Toshiko, Ushio and I swore to never talk of with each other. It was a while after the noble twins had turned four. Ugh, my stomach tenses, remembering what had happened. Unfortunately, Len's unexpected birth had slated him to live of servitude to the royal family, instead of the life he'd just barely begun to live as Prince Kagamine. He'd been taken away from the family, to have him undergo proper conditioning to become the perfect servant to his family.

…I'd probably hate it less if he hadn't been taken while he was playing with Rin and I… That day, I don't really know who cried more out of the three of us. Sure, they were loud criers, but my tears came to me as a shock. I'm pretty sure Toshiko cried a bit as I was dressing her for bed that night.

…Okay, I've grown up, I can…

Dammit…

Gimme a moment…-sniff-

Okay… That was healthy…

For the years to come, I think the king and queen became a bit colder, thus starting their small string of continental conquest. However, little Rin had become extremely close to me. I didn't have much of a problem with it. She'd tag along on errands, though, which made them hard to carry out on top of keeping that hyper little fireball concealed. She made it seem as though I was her brother, even calling me so almost once every day.

Then came Toshiko's illness. Rin, at the time, was thirteen, and undergoing certain lessons in preparation for one day taking the throne, being the only heir of the Kagamine name. Toshiko had been helping her when she had suddenly collapsed. Rin and I hadn't panicked like that in years.

In the days to pass, Toshiko had been confirmed very sick. A skilled physician had diagnosed her with a sort of brain aneurysm… I'd forgotten the specifics. Soon, the Queen of our mostly unknown kingdom had passed.

Afterwards, Rin had found the resolve to take the throne, months after the suicide of Ushio.

Finally, on her fourteenth birthday, though I'd rather not go into specific details as of yet, Queen Rin Kagamine had not only banished me from the home I'd cherished, but she'd sent a riot of the kingdom's men to kill me in the central plaza. I didn't think I would survive… But here I am, reminiscing about my years in that world. And now, there's no other path but forward for me.

…

The next morning, I decide to continue on foot, in favor of an actual meal. Luckily, there's a village nearby. Securing my blade to my waist and grabbing my other belongings, I pace forth, giving a calm glance to the clear, blue skies.

It's been a year and a day now.


	2. Digging a Bit Deeper

Ventures in Exile

A Vocaloid Fanfic

Written by Maru

Foreword

Unfortunately, all the energy I have for writing in the first person can die easily, so I'd like to tell you, as a fair warning, that I may be flopping back and forth between first and third throughout the saga. I apologize if this is frustrating for you.

Also, in light of recent discovery, xXMachiXx is actually a girl. My apologies for not knowing this earlier.

And now, let us be on with it.

Chapter Two: Digging a Bit Deeper

GUMI: Aitai

Oh shit, she's here.

It's her.

…Okay, let me explain. Better pull up a chair, it's been a rather long day and I've needed a drink since early this afternoon.

Let's start with the morning. It's been a day so far in this oriental village… Daiishou-mura, I think it was called. Yeah, it's Daiishou-mura. I do like the scene here. This place seems to be under the rule of some emperor. Emperors usually their area of conquest or rule in this manner; it's usually spired buildings, dirt roads, the petals of cherry blossoms in certain areas, the works.

It's very nostalgic. After all, the kingdom I used to call home was an empire first. But that's not the point.

Yesterday was just a quiet day of sightseeing. Today, however…

I woke up with the absolute strangest nightmare behind me. Ye gods, what even was that. I was in a room with a child. The walls were something out of a psychotic painter's abstract canvas, thick, sloppy black lines every which way on the walls with bright colors in sporadic placement. It was hard not to be distracted…or at least it would have been if the little girl were so damn horrific to look at. No, she wasn't ugly; in fact, a rare some would find her cute.

I mean, aside from the fact that pretty much an indirect half of her body looked eaten, she was kind of adorable. Hahahah, I'm sleeping with my shortsword tonight.

When I finally left my room, I was then greeted by something a bit creepier.

"Hi!"

"HAAH!" RIGHT IN MY FACE. THOSE EYES, DAMMIT RIGHT IN MY FACE. I fell backwards, looking up at the EYES. THOSE DAMNED SILVER EYES. WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOUR EYES MAKING ME CHILLY.

Okay, it wasn't that serious, but you get the point. Her eyes stuck out more than anything else. A dull gray, focused upon me almost unhealthily. The girl looked about young-adult-ish, a pink kimono robe and red sash with a floral design on a somewhat petite frame. Her hair? It was a fair length, styled into somewhat-teal twintails bound in yellow bulbs.

I couldn't be as sure as I wanted to be, okay? Her eyes were creeping me out.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bright-Eyes giggles. "I must have been standing too close to the door again." I stared at her. I couldn't really speak, I just stammered lowly. Really, what could I have said? She continues with, "Did you enjoy your stay? You won't be leaving so soon, will you?" Her smile was wide as she stared down at me.

"…Why?" I decided to go the short and sweet route as I slowly got up.

"Why? Well, it's your first day here, isn't it?" She looks to the side as her smile dials back a few levels. "Daiishou-mura is a beautiful village, sir! I highly recommend one of our bars." Oh, old enough to drink, eh? "One shouldn't leave Daiishou-mura after just one day, and especially not without going to see a live show at Vibrant!" She giggles again. "Oh, but I feel sort of biased, having been born here-"

"Vibrant?"

"Vibrant, yes!" Bright-Eyes beamed at the mention. Funny, the village didn't look very backwater, but she seemed to like this one particular spot. "Oh, the owner came here from a city and he tries to have live shows every week!" …Okay, why are you telling me this?

"And let me guess. Vibrant happens to be having a live show today?" I ask.

"HATSUNE, YOU'RE WANTED IN THE CAFETERIA!" What the hell?

"Oh! I'm comiiing!" 'Hatsune' calls back. She looks back to me and pouts, as if she were some sort of sad little pup that had just been kicked. "Awh, I gotta go.." She then looks side to side in the hallways, before reaching into her sleeve like she were trying to sell me something, pulling out a small flier. Handing it to me, she waves and scampers off to whatever she needs to.

"…Finally." I sigh. That was uncomfortable. That Hatsune girl was just plain uncomfortable. Her mannerisms, her approach, her EYES, AHH… She was cute, but everything else made her not cute. My eyes shift down to the flier in my hand… It had a signature on the back. Three guesses as to who's.

'See you there~ Miku'

In the next few hours I started to have a mighty need for alcohol. I began to piece together that pretty much everybody here liked to gossip about a few select places and persons. The most buzz-worthy of each were Vibrant and this girl, a princess as it were, who seemed to ride in a horse-drawn carriage.

The last made me a bit nervous. I'm positive Rin liked to travel, like most royals did in this wacked-out continent…

I sure as hell didn't want to deal with that.

But it was worse.

I was just walking along, minding my own business, and that's when I saw it. Her. Not Rin, but another person I knew very well, 'knew' being the keyword here. I immediately turned around, praying she wouldn't—

"…Gakupo?"

…Hoping she won't call me again.

"Gakupo! It's me, Ritsu!"

Damn. It. All. She's coming towards me as I refuse to turn around.

I started to feel the need for a burning liquor to slither down my throat.

You see, back when I was still Rin's most trusted assistant, she would likely have visitors her age, usually girls. There was a set of twins that stuck out to Rin as her best friends, I suppose. Ritsu was their most trusted assistant. Ritsu Namine…

I start to walk forward, away from Ritsu. I'd…rather not…

That's odd. Normally, I'd feel two sets of arms tugging at each of mine by now. Two sets of red hair in swirly twintails, two of the same voice talking at me… But they must have my guts now.

"…Gakupo…"

"…The princesses, Kasane and Sukone…" I finally spoke. My voice was low.

"…Yes… You've heard?"

"No… I thought you'd know that I wouldn't know…"

"I know you've been exiled, but does that…?" Ritsu trails off. I can feel her looking off into the distance. She had a tendency to do that. "…So you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"…Kasane and Sukone… They've…gone missing."

It takes me a moment to register that. The heiresses to the throne Tetora, Kasane and Sukone, had 'gone missing'? That was hard to believe, but Ritsu was never one to lie. If memory serves, with Kasane's bubbliness as Sukone's… well, being Sukone, this would prove to be…

Wait.

"…What makes you think I would know about that?"

Ritsu takes a sharp breath in. "Well, I figured you'd care."

"Doesn't your king know about it already?"

"That's why I'm out searching for them… Course, even without King Theodore's order, I would've been out looking. I mean…" Another pause. Is she distract- "Dammit, Gakupo, turn around! You're making this even more awkward…"

"…Sorry." I take a slow few steps. "I have… I have no interest in the musings of the higher classes."

"…What?"

I could tell it hurt. It scraped its way out of my mouth, but I managed to drag it out. I keep walking. I can hear her behind me.

"…Gakupo… Gakupo! D-Dammit, stop it! I need your help!"

My next stop is the nearest place that sells alcohol that I can sit down to enjoy. Vibrant. I really didn't to come here. That grey-eyed girl could pop up any minute. But the thought of either girl's company made me crave alcohol even more, so there I was. I'm sitting at the bar, two or three shot empty glasses before me as I reflect upon Ritsu's dilemma…

As well as why I should even care. I mean, to put it bluntly, it's not my place at all. Why would I go to another kingdom if another had booted me, regardless of reason? Think as well that I was basically a simple acquaintance of the Tetora Heiresses. Another damned shield for beautiful children; that's all I was to those twins. Hell, at times, that's probably all I amounted to for Rin.

And Ritsu. Damn… She thought it was awkward? I understand that. I was being deliberately unsociable. But really, what right had she to call it awkward?

You know what's awkward? Not having seen a good friend for a little over a year. Not having seen the girl you'd helped raise for a little over a year. Being kicked out of a whole god forsaken kingdom because of-

"…Fill 'er up." I need to slow down. A fresh shot of rum should help with that. Taking the small glass in my hand, I survey my surroundings. Whatever get's my mind off of all these crazy females.

Vibrant is a pretty well decorated place. Saddle brown paints the four large walls, dark lighting and neon glows paint a pseudo-classy atmosphere. Booths were mainly an option for large crowds, while a couple chairs and barstools were present for the more, ahem, reserved like myself. The music was nice. I found myself nodding my head a few times during my stay. The atmosphere was appealing, when all was said. Maybe that hotel creep was right about this place?

There was also a stage in the back. An interesting find. Now that I think about it, the other patrons were pretty excited for something. So, what? Was I going to see a performance?

"AND THEN, IT WAS TIME…"

Yep.

"FOR DAIISHOU-MURA TO DROWN, IN THE SWEET SORROW…"

There goes the crowd.

"OF GLOOOOOM, AND, BLOOOOOOM!"

…Gloom and Bloom?

And then I heard it. A voice. A voice I knew from years ago. A voice that had matured.

Gumi?

The lights came on for her, an emerald-haired pixie in a button up top, vivid orange with black sleeves, un-tucked and hanging over the belt of black slacks, with dress shoes to match. And how could I forget her fondness of goggles, shown on the darkly-tinted specs above her forehead. Another girl was a pale blonde. Her hair managed to look straight and wavy at the same time, not to mention the grand braid hanging down her back. She was dressed in a similar fashion.

And they sang. Or rather, Gumi sang as her mystery friend played at a piano, supporting lyric with harmony at times. It was a song about friends. One of had been which wanting very badly to see the other, so she could finally bring her feelings for the other to the forefront.

Gumi, the Tagalong from way back. Before I became a servant of the Kagamine Royal Family. When…

…I think… I think I'm crying.


End file.
